


What... the fuck?!?!

by NishlaTheButterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Death, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Heaven, Jack Kline as God, M/M, No Beta, Reunion, fuck the writers, haha i hate it here, misha Collins deserves better, post s15e20, s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishlaTheButterfly/pseuds/NishlaTheButterfly
Summary: A gay reunion in heaven
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	What... the fuck?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, i actually liked most of the final (except that wig) but is a ‘‘Hello Dean“ to much to ask for??

In the Impala, Dean knew exactly where is headed. A feeling told him, that he will wait there, so he started the damn car.

  
_**Detroit, the place the Apocalypse was supposed to happen** _

  
He parked somewhere random, it doesn’t matter, it is heaven anyways. He left Baby, and leaned on her.  
‘‘I pray to Castiel, to get his feathery ass here.“ He closed his eyes, and was waiting for a whoosh sound, but it didn’t come.   
‘‘I am already here Dean“ a familiar deep voice said. Dean jolted around, looking into blue eyes he missed so much. We’re his eyes always this blue?  
“Hello Dean“ Castiel said, smiling. “So I died for you and you decided to get killed couple of days later?“   
Dean chuckled.   
"Yeah, I guess I did." Dean completely faced him. "Maybe you shouldn't have leaved then." He darted towards him, pulling him in a hug. "Don't ever do that again!" he said, while squeezing him tighter.  
"You are dead now Dean, I don't need to die to keep you alive." Cas stated in his oblivious manner, to which Dean could only role his eyes.  
When their eyes met again, Cas reached to Dean's face to wipe a tear away. "I am Sorry that I couldn't come right away, it's just Jack... he needed help, and he is my priority" Cas explained, looking down, but Dean shaked his head. "It's fine man, you have always been a great Dad, you should put Jack as your priority."  
Dean took a step back and swallowed hard.  
"Look Cas we need to talk-"  
"Dean, you don't... We do not need talk about what happened that day, I don't want to pressure you i-“  
"No Cas, cut it. You had your sayings when you made that dramatic good bye of yours, now I am the mouth and you be the ears, ok?"  
Dean folded his hand and pressed them against his forehead, trying to think how he wanted to start.  
"Just... Just answer this one damn question ok? Did you mean all of that? "he asked, gulping back a sob.  
"What?"  
"Did you mean all of those things you said, or did you only say it to summon the Empty?" he repeated, this time more aggressive. Cas tilted his head, looking confused and insulted.  
"You can't seriously mean this " he muttered.  
"I told you that all of that and you still question it?"  
Castiel sighed and rubbed his brows.  
"Yes Dean, I fucking ment it, I Love You! I loved you since you talked me out of the apoca-"  
He couldn't finish his sentence, because Dean grabbed him by his tie, pulled him closer and sealed their lips together.  
Cas, first suprised, melted into that kiss. "What was that for?" he gasped, touching his lips. Dean chuckled.  
"I did all of that and you still question it? I Love you too man."  
Both Man giggled and pressed their heads together. Yeah, this was truly heaven.

  
Jack, who watched it as the sun and trees, cheered silently. He knew, that he can't be with them, but this was fine too. He's gonna leave them alone now, and will watch Sam & Eileen's reunion, try to watch over them. Dean is in safe Hands anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> PLease, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, I NEED TO TALK ABOUT THE FINAL, IDC THAT I AM IN BIOLOGY RIGHT NOW!!


End file.
